


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Jung Sungchan, Child Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Child Liu Yang Yang, Child NCT Dream, Child Osaki Shotaro, Child Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Child Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Child Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Families of Choice, Feel-good, Gen, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Married Johnil, Married Johnny/Taeil, Slice of Life, Taeyong works multiple jobs, Teacher Lee Taeyong, Teacher Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**8:10 AM**

"You didn't get any sleep over the weekend did you?"

Taeyong looked and Johnny rubbed his eyes in exhaustion."No,not really."He admitted."I couldn't really get any sleep with all of the work I've been doing all weekend."


End file.
